The Angel Alchemist!
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: Hello! Just so you know I suck at summaries! so just read to find out what it is about!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Adventure Calls

If anyone had told me when I got up how a simple decision I would make later that day would change my life forever, I wouldn't have believed them.

I didn't have time to believe them. I worked two jobs and barely had time between them to enjoy some down time. Even now, I was walking past the beaches on my way home from one of my jobs.

The smell of sea water and the sound of crashing waves drew me in and I found myself standing on the beach, toes curling in the cool sand as the water flowed up the beach,, not quite reaching me. I smiled, taking a deep breath and then letting it out, feeling the tension that had built up over the last few days just roll off my shoulders.

The ocean had always had that affect on me. No matter how worn out I was, a few moments by the water seemed to just relax me. Opening my eyes, I looked out over the water before turning my gaze toward the cave at the far end of the beach…

The Haunted Caves.

There was legend well known in my hometown revolving around that cave, a tale that parents told their kids to scare them…a tale that the police used to keep trouble making teens off the beaches at night. But many believed this Legend, believed it to be real…I was one of them.

Legend says that anyone who enters the cave will be judged. How this judgement is passed is unknown but, in the last seven years since the first incident many have been curious enough to try.

It was that curiosity that had lead to twelve people going missing and twenty-five found dead in the morning…three of bodies found had been close friends of mine. What had struck the police as unusual was that all that had been found were over twenty years old while those who had gone missing, were under that age…and that each time a body had been found, it was always after the first night of a full moon.

I found myself walking toward the cave, not paying attention to the bright full moon that lit up the beach in a soft glow. I still remembered that day my closest friend had vanished…Jo-Jo had called me only a few minutes before I had lost her for good…

-Flashback-

"What're you talking about, Jo-Jo?" I pressed the phone to my ear using my shoulder, pulling on my sneakers quickly as she spoke again, her voice low and calm.

" I know if I go in, I won't be back…but the pull is strong, Sky, so strong…it calls me." I could feel my heart beat picking up, pounding against my ribs as I raced out the door the moment my shoes were on. She was going into the cave. I couldn't lose another of my friends! I needed to buy time, try to keep her from going in until I could get to her. Managing to keep the brewing panic out of tone, I replied,

"Just make sure you send a postcard when you go through. No napping on the beach, okay?"

The phone suddenly started to cackle and I could hear her feet crunching along the sand coated flor of the cave through it. I could see the beach up ahead…I wasn't going to get there in time! The last thing I heard from her was

"Adventure is calling for me. Shouldn't be long now. Bye!" After that, I only heard the waves. Sprinting down the beach, I stopped outside the cave, peering around until my gaze landed on the phone. I knelt on the ground, slowly picking it up as tears welled up in my eyes.

She was gone.

But, at least she had sounded happy in those last few moments and now she was free…free from her abusive father. Raising my head, I stood, her phone held against my own in my hand.

"Farewell, Jo-Jo."

-End Flashback-

That was only a few months ago and no bodies had been found so I could only hope she had found the adventure she had gone after. But I had noticed that, since her disappearance, I had been drawn back to the cave more often. I had become a frequent visitor, always stopping just outside the save and standing there for a few minutes before turning and heading home.

Was that what happened to Jo-Jo?

Something made me turn away from the cave again, turn and walk back the way I had come and kept going until I reached my home. Something was telling me I would be leaving tonight…something was drawing me back to the cave and, like Jo-Jo had said…

I knew I wouldn't be returning.

It wasn't much longer I found myself back outside the cave, a small bag packed with the essentials plus extra over my shoulder. I could feel the wind tickling across my base skin, winding around my body into the cave…pushing against my back as if telling me to enter. I had felt this sensation before, each time growing in strength but each time I had ignored it…managed to pull away.

This time though, I let it.

Sarah132cs: Hello please read and review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah132cs: Hello okay this is the second chapter and I am only doing this once for this story cause I got a review right after I published it.**

 **So a big thanks to the person that reviewed it!**

 **gsunny6 - thank you for being the very first to review this story. it made me happy to know you liked it enough to review :) thanks a bunch!**

 **Now on with chapter 2!**

 **read and review and enjoy!**

 **ps : I don't own FMA nor do I make money off of it!**

Chapter 2 - Truthful Meeting

I wasn't sure what I had been expecting when I had entered the cave but nothing could have prepared me for what happened.

Deep within the cave, almost hidden by the shadows and only noticeable by the soft red pulsing glow was a small table atop which rested a small bag.

Ignoring the rational part of my brain that told me to leave it alone, turn and go home, Sky reached down and picked up the bag, reaching in with her hand, fingertips brushing against several small stones before they touched a chain.

Pinching it between my fingers, I pulled out a small red stoned locket. Placing it on my palm I smiled, barely registering as I secured it around my neck and let the pendant fall to rest between my collar bone.

The moment it touched my skin, a warmth flooded across my body from that point and my head spun. Stumbling backwards, I fell against the wall, the rocky wall digging into my palm before I slumped to the ground, a tiredness washing over me. As my head fell back against the wall and my eyes slipped shut, I felt a small smile creep up onto my face.

"…I'm going on an adventure…just like you…Jo-Jo…"

My eyelids were so heavy…

A soft groan slipped out from between my lips as I focused on opening my eyes, blinking rapidly to clear my vision, slowly turning my head to look around as I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

Then my eyes slowly widened as I stared around me.

Nothing.

This area was just empty, nothing disrupting the white that I was surrounded by. As I turned my head round, my gaze landed on a single tall object behind me, the darkness of it a stark contrast to the white of the environment.

And there, sitting in front of it with one arm propped on a single knee was HIM!

Scrambling to turn around so I could face him fully, my eyes went wide.

This white filled landscape…the large double-doored gate towering above me…that child-like figure watching me with a single grin on its face. I knew this place!

"No way…" I whispered softly, staring at the figure and praying I wasn't dreaming before I exclaimed excitedly,

"You're Minori!" (A/N: Minori means Truth) The being tilted his head to the side, grin only widening as he spoke

"You're quite perceptive, aren't you, little mortal?" I wasn't really paying attention to his words, one thought racing over and over in my mind.

I hope this isn't a dream!

Minori slowly tilted his head to the other side and, even though he had no eyes, I felt as if he was studying me in silence.

Then he cocked a finger, beckoning me closer as he spoke again.

"You've managed to find the Gate but, if you wish to pass through, you must pay a toll."

I stepped forward til I was ten centimetres apart and then I found myself speaking,

"I'll give you my life. My memories of everything I have lived through so far…my friends, my family, my happiness, my sadness…I'll give you everything that was me."

It was like my mind wasn't connected to my mouth, lips moving of their own accord and, before I could amend my words, Minori suddenly began to cackle softly.

"Interesting request, mortal. Very well, I accept your payment but, be warned, doing this will change you…you will no longer be mortal." I opened my mouth to ask what he meant by that but was halted when he continued to speak.

"You will be completely remade into a new being. A being known as a Homunculus." He gave me a cool smile,

"Yes, I think that will suit you very nicely." Realising I had no other alternative except to agree and, knowing the moment I did, he would let me pass through into a world I had only imagined been in, I nodded quickly.

"Fine by me! Before I go, can I ask a small favour of you?" Minori stayed still for a moment then nodded once.

That was all I needed to see before I stepped forward and hugged him.

"Thank you Minori, for everything. I'll never forget you. But, can you tell me what I'm supposed to do with the stones?" Minori just smiled as the doors behind him opened, dark arms reaching out toward me.

"Good luck to you, Angel, you'll be needing it. And save them, you will be needing them as well for your new body."

With that he let out another cackle as the arms wrapped around me, tugging me backwards into the gate and then…

…Then I was falling through the darkness…

My last thought before I went to dreamland was 'Am I somehow going to be Pissed when I can't remember things?' and 'Who is going to take care of Chibi?'

 **Sarah132cs: well that is the end of chapter 2 and will be continuing in the next chapter! please R &R and F&F it helps! **


	3. Chapter 3: What hit me!

**Sarah132cs: Hello readers sorry for the super late update, but hey it's here now. Please know that I don't own the FMA characters but I do own Angel and any OC's that are put in here. Have fun reading and see yea soon.**

The groan that slipped from my mouth echoed softly round me as I slowly managed to pry my eyelids open before instantly closing them again, turning my head away from the light streaming in from the cave mouth. Laying there for a moment, I opened my eyes again, blinking to adjust to the light while the sound of rushing water reached my ears.

Sitting up, I just sat there for a moment, a frown making its way up onto my features as I tried to remember how I ended up lying on the cavern floor. My frown only deepened when I came up blank and then a single scene played itself over in my mind. A single word rising to the forefront of my mind…

"…Truth."

The moment that word left my lips, I had a second to wonder why my tone sounded wrong to my ears before a flash of pain suddenly ripped through my head, the scene growing in length and details as images flooded my mind. Grasping either side of my head in my hands, I clenched my eyes shut, trying to take in what the images were showing me.

Meeting Truth…befriending him…his cackling laughter…a locket…red stones…a gate...darkness…Alchemy and…a name…

Slowly, the scene slowed, returning to its spot in my memories while the pain slowly subsided. It was then as I lowered my hands from my head that I heard loud breathing. It took a second to realise it was my own. Placing my hands on the ground I pushed myself into a standing position, my head throbbing as I walked out of the cave on slightly unsteady legs.

Raising a hand to shield my eyes from the sunlight, I walked slowly over to the rivers edge, falling onto my knees to knee beside it. Reaching down into the water, I cupped my hand, drawing it back up toward me before stilling. The water dripped from between my fingers as I stared at my reflection in the water.

Staring back at me with dark blue and forest green mix-matched eyes was a twelve year old girl, white red-and-blue streaked hair framing her lightly tanned face and a ruby stoned locket hanging around her neck. I reached up to gently touch the locket and, sure enough, the girl looking back at me did the same.

That was me.

Turning the locket over in my hand, I felt a sense of familiarity wash over me, my gaze been pulled down to examine it briefly before trailing down further, taking in the clothes I was wearing. My feet were bare but black cargo pants covered my legs, a blue tube style top resting on my upper body while a white red-hooded cloak hung off my shoulders.

Suddenly my eyes flew wide as another pain erupted through my body, this time originating from back. Leaning forward my arms came up to wrap around my shoulders, a small cry of pain been pried from me as something started to protrude from my back. Slowly, I turned my head to look behind me before my eyes flew even wider at the sight I was greeted with.

A pair of white gold feathered wings were extending out of my back, standing straight for a moment before curling around me slightly. Turning my gaze forward, I slowly stood, looking down into the waters' surface at my reflection again and, as I did, a name popped into my mouth…a name I had been searching for...

"Angel. My name…is Angel."


	4. Chapter 4: On my way !

I sighed as I looked around it took a few hours to put some of my memories together. But I did it, so far I now know that I am not form this world, and that I am not human anymore and that Truth had a odd since of humor in naming me Angle.

Anyway I now have to go and find Central and do something, it would help if I knew what that something was... but first thing is first I need to make the wings disappear because it'd be very odd for a girl to walk around with wings and not attract attention of some mad scientists who wants to 'study' the weird girl.

Anyway back to the thing at hand.

I focused my will on my wings like how to make them disappear back into my skin. it took a few minutes before I felt my wings slowly slide back into the skin on my back and slowly turned my head to find... Nothing but trees around me for miles.

I groaned and slapped a palm against my forehead. "Just great," I muttered. "How am I supposed to get to Central if I have no idea just where I am?"

I gave a disgruntled growl before stomping my foot down in frustration before quickly turning around and finding the stream from before there. Wait... I quickly grinned as an idea formed in my head. If I just followed the river upstream, then there was a good chance that there was a town or some kind of civilization nearby!

With this in mind, I began to walk and follow the river upstream to see where it would take me. After several hours of walking, I noticed that it was beginning to get dark when all of a sudden gunfire and loud shouts rang out in the air. Just what was going on?

Frowning, I quickly made my way toward the noise and crouched low among some bushes. I was able to see a group of men with guns all surrounding a woman with cat-like ears. In her arms was a white baby tiger cub with wings on its little back. One of the men stepped forward, gun at the ready. "Just give up, demon! There's nothing you can do to save you or the piece of trash you're holding!"

The woman's eyes narrowed and she turned to begin running in an effort to protect the cub, but before she could get far, a bullet shot out and pierced her. She cried out, falling and collapsing onto the ground. Her eyes met mine and I could sense her life force begin to slowly drift away, but just before her life ended, I heard a soft voice in my mind.

'Please save the cub... Save her please!'

I grit my teeth and gave a quick nod from my hiding spot as I watched the woman die. My attention moved to the cub which one of the men had noticed and had his gun pointed at. Jumping from my hiding spot, I rammed into the man's side and watched as he collided with a nearby tree. Without even waiting, I quickly scooped the cub up into my arms and moved just in time to dodge the bullets that now were being aimed at me.

"What the-?! Where did you come from?! It doesn't matter, you'll pay for that!" And just as soon as he had said those words, he was dead, lying in a pool of his own blood. I looked around and saw the same had happened to the other men.

Quickly scrambling to my feet, I snapped my fingers and their bodies were soon lit on fire, quickly turning into ashes. It was a just death for them all... Turning my attention back to the female, I clapped my hands together and was able to create a crystal-like tomb that surrounded her body in an effort to keep her body from aging or decaying.

All I could think, was that that girl hadn't deserved to die like that... All because she had been different. I sighed before blinking at the whimper that came from my arms. Ah that was right! The cub!

"Poor thing! It's alright, I'm right here..." But who else would take care of the defenseless creature? Big eyes looked up at me sadly and I groaned, realizing that I probably shouldn't have done that...

"Well," I began. "Do you want to come along with me?"

'Yes please! Are you my new mommy now?'

My response was to jump back, eyes wide as saucers as I stared at the creature. Had it just... "Was that you?"

'Yes! But you didn't answer me!'

I couldn't help but crack a small smile at the pouting tone the cub's voice now held. "Are you pouting?" Seeing the little glare, I quickly hurried on. "Alright alright, I'll be your mommy... But you need a name, don't you?"

I could tell the cub was female, so she needed a feminine name. Hmm... "How about... Luna?"

The cub tilted her head to one side before purring. 'I like it! I'm Luna now!'

The now named Luna started to purr happily and I laughed.

"Okay, it's time for us to go." I started to walk again, putting her on my head and pulled my red hood over her in order to keep her warm and safe. We continued walking for some time and finally came to a town.

After walking into town, I saw a boy about my age with blonde hair and golden eyes. I also could see that he was walking around with a large suit of armor. I accidentally brushed into the boy, and my mind began to be flooded with memories that weren't my own. I saw the blonde boy as a child, saw when he and his brother lost their mother and performed the taboo of human transmutation. Because of this, his brother lost his body and had to have his soul bonded to the suit of armor... And now, now the pair were on their way to Central in order to let the boy take the State Alchemist test.

Wait, that was where I needed to go too!

Suddenly, I felt my world go black, but not before I felt a pair of cold metal arms lifting me up...

I really need to stop doing that. was my last thought before total darkness took over.


End file.
